The Chaos Pack
by halobeast
Summary: Three boys, three girls on different sides will they prevail will they die? A treaty is defied, and Percy's sons are defeated and abducted facing certain "torture" rated M for blood, not for Lemons. sequel to The Wolf of the Ocean
1. Chapter 1

The Chaos Pack  
(Sequel to The Wolf of the Ocean.)

Chapter 1: Triplet Fight!

The battle of Olympus is now twenty years in the past and many changes have been made in the world. They're are now two republics: The Olympian council and the Chaos Pack. The Eastern Continents are ruled by Perseus and North America, South America, Mexico, and Canada are ruled by the Olympian gods. There are strict laws in the Chaos Pack but by far very manageable. The most strict is the requirement that every citizen must be infected or they will be shipped to the U.S.A. They're is a long peace between the OC and the CP, but that is about to change.

Somewhere in Seattle...

(3rd person pov)

15 girls in silver clothing move through Seattle's alleyways trying to act secretive, though there is three pairs of eyes watching them. "Contact the master, tell him they are on the move." A voice emanates from one of the pair of eyes. Another nods and disappears into the shadows, leaving the other two to watch the women. "We got you now." The same voice says and both of the eyes disappear.

(Percy's pov)

My knuckles crack as I clench my fingers tightly around my throne handles as I get the Iris message. I smile and get up, heading for the royal bedrooms. As I walk through the hallways I recall all that has happened since the battle of Olympus: (not including the revival of Luna and the other women) The treaty, the Opposites escaping, my sons learning of their special ability, and the continuing hunt of Artemis. I knock on my sons door and hear "Come in." I walk in and my sons immediately stand at attention and I wave them down and they sit back down. They watch me intently until I gesture at them. "I am going to send all three of you to Seattle where the hunters are starting to move again." I say and they grin. "Yes father." they say in unison and walk out of the room. I hear their fingers snap and I know they are gone. The only reason I didn't go is because the primordials are having a meeting and I was required to be there or I would be punished by my father Chaos. I snap my fingers and teleport to the meeting.

Somewhere in Seattle...

(The largest triplet brother's pov)

As the spy informs us of where the hunters are, I survey they're camp and realize that I feel a powerful presence besides me and my brothers, four other powerful presences. "Hey, you guys feel that?" I ask my brothers and they nod. I gesture at the spy's and one comes over. "What are those powerful presences?" I ask him and he smirks. "From our intel they are just some minor gods trying to join, they won't be problem I believe?" he says in a questioning tone and I nod. "No they only pose as a nuisance." I say and he smiles. "Brothers, their tents are in a circular fashion and they are in small groups all around the area." I say and they smirk. "Too easy." They say and I smile. "Lets do this." I say and we transform into our true forms.

Down in the hunter camp...

(3rd person pov)

The three boys slowly sneak around the camp, evading the small groups of hunters scattered throughout the camp until they are at the entrance to the leaders largest brother gets right in front of the tent entrance while the other two get on the sides. As he gestures at his brothers they charge into the tent and swiftly kill the guards silently. At the back of the tent are 3 hooded figures sitting cross legged in front of a glaring auburn haired girl. "So you finally have found us hmm? well get ready for a defeat in your part." The three figures say in unison.

(Biggest brother pov)

I take a step back as a large ball of light appears in the largest figure and grows larger. "Oh sh-" is all I can say before I am blasted out of the tent with my brothers as the ball is thrown at us. "Dammit those are not JUST minor gods!" I yell out as I jump back to my feet. "Yeah like hell they are." The second biggest brother says and struggles to his feet just as the figures walk out. "You are right about that boy" the largest says and I scowl. "You know, I am getting really frieking tired of that hating boys BULLCRAP!" I yell out and slam my fists into the ground. for a second nothing happens and that makes the figures smug. "What was that an angry boy ritu-" Is all she can say before a massive earthquake emits from where my fists connected. She and her friends are thrown into the air as me and my brothers smirk. "Not so bad for a boy huh?" I say and I swear I hear a growl. As she is about to leap at me a booming voice rings out, yelling "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

me and my brothers snap our heads towards the source of the voice, the woman that was sitting behind the figures. The figures bow towards her until she gestures for them to rise. "You are the sons of Perseus the primordial of beasts, aren't you?" she asks and we look at each other in confusion. "Who are you and how the hell do you know who we are?" I ask suspiciously and the woman smiles. "Its not me who should be worrying you, its my daughters who should be." she says and gestures at the girls.

"So Drayden, Fayden, and Naydan can you face my daughters Mira, Shira, and Kira? If you can and win, I will let you go alive if you cant you will serve me forever." she says and for some reason I cant help but believe her that she can actually make us be her slaves. "Oh not my slaves their personnel slaves." she says and points at the figures who grin. "Who are you." I ask the woman quietly and she smirks. "Well I am none other than Artemis, your fathers mortal enemy."

she says with a laugh and I turn pale. I turn to look at my brothers and am suddenly tackled to the ground. within seconds I have a knife to my throat and no way to get up. My brothers put up more of a fight but once Fadan fell and was tied up it was two to one and even though Nadan was trained in fighting two people using hammers, even he couldn't deal with two enemies specially trained to fight his type of soldier. he went down when he misplaced a hammer swing and was tripped up. The suprising part about this little interaction? When he went down Kira the girl he was fighting, went down with him and their lips connected. When she finished sucking his tongue and tying him up she let him go and whispered something in his ear which made him turn a shade of tomato red. "Well looks like we have a winner or should I say winners." Artemis says with sneer and I glare at her. "Don't worry we will send your father your results in the fight." she says with a laugh and I roll my eyes.

"We will find a way out right bro's?" I say but hear nothing I look behind me to see Nadan is bieng tongue-tied with Kira and Fadan is getting a more fierce tongue tie from Shira and seemed to be... enjoying it? "Dont worry, your not going to be left out but I am going to wait till we get somewhere private." Mira giggles into my ear and I shiver in fear from thinking about what she has in store for me. "Well father always said never tempt a hunter." I say before I am gagged.

In chaos's castle, right after the meeting...

"Well Atlanis that was an eventful meeting." I say with a laugh and he chuckles. "It probably wouldn't have been if Erebus hadn't challenged you to a fight and then got nearly killed." he says with a snicker. "Well... maybe." I say with a solemn look and then we both start cracking up. I was just recovering when one of my messengers ran up to me and handed me a note and bolted fast. "Huh I wonder what made him run so..." and he cuts off as he sees my face. "I would back up if I were you." I say and he does not hesitate to do so. He follows me till we are in an empty field far away from our fathers castle, and then I let out my anger. I let out a roar that flattens the entire area for about five miles. "SHE DARES TAKE MY CHILDREN CAPTIVE! I WILL DESTROY HER WHOLE HOME! AND THEN TO TOP IT OFF THOSE TRAITOURIS OLYMPIANS ARE TAKING HER BACK INTO THE COUNCIL I WILL ANNIHILATE THE WHOLE OLYMPIAN CONTINENT!"

I roar out and let out another roar that actually knocks Atlanis over. He gets up and tries to run as I transform into a new species of monster that I call the dragon wolf, a gigantic wolf with dragon claws, breathes fire, and has wings. I teleport in this form to the skys over Olympus and roar scaring the minor gods and nymphs below. I deform and walk up to the throne room. They know im here, hell The whole state of New York heard me. I grab the massive throne room doors and rip them off with ease even in my small human form. The gods bolt up as I do this and falter when they realize how angry I am. "Where. Is. She." I say seperating the words with pants. "Who do you speak of Perseus!" Zeus yells out and I roar, making a quake that shakes the gods themselves.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about Zeus! Your daughter the traitor Artemis!" I roar out and he looks around sheepishly. "If she is admitted to this council I will turn into the Kraken and sink this pitiful continent with ease!" I roar out and he shakes his head in pure fear. "F-f-fine she won't be admitted but please not that!" he pitifully pleads with me and I glare fire at all the remaining Olympians. "If I find out any of you are helping her, so help me I will make you suffer till you want to die so bad it will seem as if you are insane." I promise and they shudder. "Goodbye traitours." I say and snap my fingers, teleporting me back to the obviously panicking Luna.

CLIFFHANGER! Man is it GOOD to be back! I am so sorry for the long wait but I have been having a troubling two or three weeks, but I. AM. BACK BABY AND BETTER THAN EVER! Well you know what to do review. OH yeah if I dont get five reviews each chapter (Two day wait) I will not post the next chapter until I get five more reviews! So that should be a good incentive for you to review, now goodbye you fantastic, awesome, good, beautiful, hot girl(JK) readers! REview for next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 A surprising side switch

Ch.2 a surprising side switch

For starters I would like to say screw that last part of my ending I will just keep making chapters, I don't go on reviews to make me stop or start my writing, but still review. I also will be gone after this chapter for awhile.

"You know if you are going to rape me, me in chains is only going to make it worse." I say and she laughs. I Drayden of Perseus's triplet sons, was being escorted through Artemis's castle in Canada, by Mira of Artemis's triplet daughters to Mira's room where I was going to most likely going to be raped by this insanely hot chick, I don't know if I should be afraid or be counting my blessings about it not being worse.

"Don't worry you will soon enjoy it just as much as your brothers do." she says with a giggle which I snort to. "I will never like you." I say and she laughs. I look back at her and marvel at how hot she is, she has double D's, red hair that hangs down slightly past her neck, a huge butt (not that I was staring), a smile that could tame a drakon, and stormy gray eyes that always seemed to be glued to, you guessed it, me.

after a couple seconds of me staring she grins and says "Getting a good look lover boy?" which breaks me out of my trance and also turns me tomato red. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I say and quickly turn my head around. As we pass a couple hunters they laugh at me and I get a mischievous thought. "Hey you two!" I yell out to the girls and they turn around. "What do you want male?" one of them asks and I smile. "I bet I can beat you still chained like this." I say and they look at each other with grins, they just got permission to try and beat the tar out of me from me and honestly since I have had my share of hunters, I could guess that they wouldn't pass this chance up.

Mira giggles while they start to advance and I stand my ground. "Well don't stand there like limp dicks, charge me!" I say and they do just that. the first one aims a kick at my stomach but I side step and she flew behind me. The second pulls out a sword and swings at my head. I duck and roll between her legs. They both look dumbfounded, I have a smile, and Mira is rolling around on the ground in a fit of laughter. "You just signed a death warrent male." one of them says coldly and I let out a fake yawn.

The first throws a knife at me and I catch it in my teeth. The second tries to stab my leg but I jump and kick out making my foot connect with her nose. she flies back unconscious as the first girl takes her spear and throws it at me. I jump to the side and run at her. she pulls out a knife and swings at me trying to cut me. I duck and headbutt her stomach making her bend over in pain. I swing my knee up making it connect with her jaw and she is knocked out cold. I walk back to Mira who is trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. "Huh I thought they would put up more of a fight." I say which sets her off again. About five minutes later were are walking to her room with me in tow. "If you are going to humiliate me at least let the cuffs off!" I say desperetly but she waggles a finger at me and laughs. "Not until you pledge your allegiance to Artemis." she says and I scowl. "I will never!" I yell out which makes her frown. "You will after this." she says and I look at her in confusion. "What do you me-" is all I can say before she gets in a tongue wrestling competition with me. Suddenly after she stops I feel a weird sensation and then my vision goes black. when my vision clears I am on a sort of couch with Mira looking at me in concern. The second I see her I smile and get up she smiles back and asks "So how are you feeling?" with concern in her voice and I smile. "I feel great except for the fact that I just realized what my father has done to me." I say and her smile gets even wider. "Yeah, I can't believe I haven't realized it until now, he has been treating me and my brothers like soldiers as if we weren't his sons." I say and Mira nods. "Exactly why Artemis hates him, he spreads lies and doesn't even care for his own brethren!" she says and I grin. "Obviously Artemis has cared for you, or you wouldn't be so beautiful." I say and she blushes. I get up and pull her into a large hug. "I love you Mira." I say and she looks up into my eyes. "I love you to Drayden." she says and pulls me down into a passionate kiss.

Deep in Percy's primordial territory...

(3rd person pov)

An explosion is seen as one of Percy's army barracks are blown to pieces and a figure leaps out of the wreckage. It looks around for a second but bolts when it starts to hear sirens. It runs off towards the border between Percy's and Erebus's land and then stops abruptly. The reason for it stopping revealed itself as it stepped out from behind the bushes: Percy. "Leaving so soon?" Percy asks coldly and the figure whimpers. Percy's eyes widen and he yanks the hood that the figure had on off to reveal long blonde hair. "You should be in Erebus's servitude traitor, or should I say, Annabeth."

OH SNAP! Annabeth is back Drayden and the rest of the brothers are acting wierd, and I am sorry about the short chapter! I would like to say again that I will be gone for the rest of the week and some of next week, but after that I should be for awhile lovely reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3 The Ally, The Insane

Chapter 3 The Ally and The Insane

Sorry for the long wait, I have been on a vacation with a friend that ended with him accidentally stabbing himself with a machete. Well I hope you like this chapter but I haven't been seeing many reviews or anything which is kinda depressing... Well on to the chapter!

At a remote hunter base in Alaska...

hunter jessica pov

"So what are you going to do after Alaska?" I ask the hunter stationed with me. "I don't know, maybe settle down somewhere in Canada I suppose..." she says letting her words drift away. I was about to say something about her family when I saw movement through the pines. I signaled with my hand for her to be quiet and started to stalk forward, crouching. As I approach I hear male voices and scowl, I hate men. I look out from behind a tree and I gasp, there is a sort of convoy heading through the small forest with about twenty or so men which I presumed were werewolves and a small dragon drawn carriage.

I quickly but quietly head back up to the other hunter. she has a puzzled look on her face which turns into a scowl after what I tell her what I saw. I let out a sharp whistle and in seconds about five hunters run out of the underbrush. I tell them what I saw and some of them smile and some of them scowl. The tallest walks up to me. "I will take over now." she says and I nod. She signals for us to run on the trees and we vault upwards. soon enough we are watching them from above them unbenownknst to the werewolves.

We get our bows ready and wait for the command. The leader snaps her fingers and we let our arrows loose. They immediately (after a few of their comrades fall) run away back the way they came. We do not give chase, mainly because we want to see whats in the carriage. The leader opens the doors to... nothing, or so it seemed. I crawl up into the carriage to see what I could find and in five minutes I still found nothing until I heard the whimper. I listen closely and hear another whimper from deep in the back of the carriage.

I get ahold of my knife and advance slowly. I throw a box behind me to reveal... a blue dog. I get closer and it recoils into a tight ball. I put my knife away and pick the dog up. I keep on thinking I have seen it before when it hits me, "You're an Ocean Wolf!" I yell out and it looks up at me with a wary look and lets out half-hearted bark. I pet him and he starts to pant. "Whats your name little fella?" I ask and it breathes onto my hand. I pull my hand back quick because his breath was as cold as ice. I think about and ask him "Is Ice your name?" and he yips in an answer. I let him down and he follows me out of the carriage. The other girls immediately adore him including the leader. He follows us back to the camp and the leader gets on the radio to report to the Artemis sisters.

I hear confused talking and then the leader comes up to me with a scared look. "The sisters would like you to bring the Ocean Wolf to their castle in Michigan." she says and I nod. I grab The ocean wolf around the middle and grab a Artemis pearl, a new item that Artemis created that teleports you to any location you want a limitless amount of times. I tell it where I want to go and me and the Ocean Wolf are transported to the sisters castle. I lead the Ocean Wolf to the throne room and kneel at the sisters feet. "Where did you find this Ocean Wolf?" a voice questions me from the darkness. I look at Kira and she nods. "In a convoy carriage that was being led by at least twenty werewolves that turned tail when they were attacked." I say and there is silence. "What is his name?" the voice asks again. "I named him Ice and he seems to like this name." I say and a gasp rings out along with several people whispering fervently. "That particular Ocean Wolf is owned by Perseus the Primordial of Beasts." the voice says again and I back up slowly. "So that means you have been helping the enemy." the voice says and three hooded figures walk out of the darkness. "How do you know who owns the Ocean Wolf?!" I say terrified.

"Because We are his sons." the middle figure says and they pull back their hoods. I back up slowly as I recognize the fabled Jackson brothers Faydan, Drayden, Nayden. "Get ready to die." Drayden says and a ball of black energy forms in his hand. I look up at the sisters who are just sitting there enjoying the show. Ice growls at Drayden and he smirks. What are you going to do dog?" he asks with a sneer and powers his energy even more. Ice growls louder and Drayden frowns. "Don't worry your next you stupid mutt." he says and finishes powering the ball of energy. "Goodbye." he says to me and aims the ball at me, I close my eyes and prepare for the worst. "Don't touch her!" A voice yells out and a bright light flashes through my closed eyes.

I quickly open them to see a teenage boy with ice blue hair and eyes, a white shirt covered with a black jacket, black jeans, and pale white skin. he extends his arm and a beam of ice shoots out his fingertips and hits the energy ball. the ball crackles and snaps, freezing on contact with the beam. The ball drops onto Draydens hand and he yelps. He quickly drops the ball and I see why. where the ball touched his hand, his blood vessels froze so his hand was almost immobile. He looks in disbelief at the boy and then gets a scowl on his face. "Ice?" I ask the boy and he looks back at me and nods.

"So you figured out a new power eh?" Nayden asks and Ice nods. "Well since obviously I can't kill you now, he is your responsibility. If he does anything that helps the werewolves you will both be found and killed, is that clear?" Drayden says with a smile and I nod. The brothers walk into the shadows and seemingly disappear while the sisters smirk at my decision. "I hope you know that until he proves worthy, our husbands are going to keep on trying to get Ice to mess up." they say with a finality and leave as well. Ice looks at me sheepishly and I slap him. "What was that for!" he yells out clutching his cheek and I crush him into a hug. "Don't ever do that again!" I yell out and he hugs me back. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to die." he says and lets go. I grab the A-pearl and teleport us back to the camp.

In a interrogating room in Perseus's land...

(Percy's pov)

I feel a powerful sensation run through me and I gasp which gets her attention. "Whats wrong?" Annabeth asks me and I scowl. "Nothing witch." I say and she pouts. "I don't know what you are talking about for the last time. The last thing I remember is Pagan arriving at camp, next thing I know I am in a Primordials presence in a maid outfit being ordered around! What did I do to make you so mad?!" she asks desperately. I scowl again and shake my head. "Do you really think I am going to believe that you can't remember anything for the last thirty or so years?" I ask in anger and slam my fist into the table. she flinches and whimpers a little. "I will be back when you decide to be more... rememberful." I say and stomp out of the room. A flash of light and the primordial Erebus is standing before me. "I don't want to believe her but I sense truth in her voice." I say and shake my head. "I can tell you Perseus, it surprised me when she told me that she wanted to see you." he says with a frown. "What I want to know is what can make you lose your memory for over thirty years.." I say looking off into the distance and a light flashes through my eyes. I see my dog Ice transform into a human to stop a energy blast from Drayden my son that was directed at a hunter girl. I try to reach them but I start to fall in the vision and only am able to see the girl and Ice hug after the incident then everything goes black.

MY GOD I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. Ah reminder I havene't been gettin alot of feed back and that would definetely be appreciated but I will send out a message in my other story so people will start gettin on this story for peets sake. Also after this story I will do somethin on Halo, Dead Space, Minecraft, pokemon, Call of Duty Black ops 2, or pokemon mystery dungeon. BYEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4 The Insanity Spreads

Ch.4 Insanity starts to spread

In Perseus's bedroom...

Percy! I hear in my head and bolt out of my bed, sword ready. I look around and see nothing but walk around and check everything in my room was not tinkered with. I walk into the hall and start to run in the direction of the scream. I keep on running for what seems like hours but get nowhere in the process. I finally tire myself out and lean backwards to find an open door where there shouldn't have been one.

I fall back into a dark room and land with a thud. The door slams shut and then disappears. I look at where the door used to be in disbelief and try to break through the wall only to find myself in chains. I try to break them but find that I can't.

I look around but see nothing of interest except a mirror. I stand up and look into it. I rub my eyes and then try to get closer. What I am witnessing is both of the wars I progressed through but in my dying friends eyes. I see Michael Yew from Apollo get knocked from the bridge when I stabbed my sword in it and hit his head.

I see Luke sacrifice himself in an effort to stop Kronos and smile when I remember that it was really hi- her trying to test me. my smile fades when I see through Beckendorfs eyes as he raises his hand to his watch in his effort to save me and destroy Kronos, one of those two things was accomplished, but he still died quite violently.

Next I am seeing through Silenas eyes and feel how much she wants to tell us she is the spy just so we can finally end Lukes spy reign. I see her fall from the Drakon and tears start to well up. Next it shows me the deaths of all the werewolves who have served under me and how they died from the hunters. After its finally is over I am shaking in sorrow and want to kill myself so I can tell them all I'm sorry.

"Want to die yet?" a voice asks from everywhere in the darkness as if its an echo. "I'm sure you do Perseus." the voice says again and I swear it came from Beckendorf.

"Its your fault for separating me and Beckendorf you fool!" says the voice again except it sounds like Silena. "So much a fool he thought he could save everybody!" except it sounds like Michael.

"A fool to think he could make peace between me and my father and the rest of my old friends!" except its in Lukes voice. "He definetly didn't save us." A multitude of voices says and I guess that its the voice of the werewolves that died serving me.

I start to cry as I feel their anger and sorrow all in one place as if they are there. A shadow moves in the darkness and I try to back up as Beckendorf appears out of the gloom. Silena, Michael, Luke, and several other men appear and glare at me.

"You lost us a long time ago, in that time you have taken over continents, imprisoned friends, killed honest men, and have denied a treaty that might have saved many of your soldiers. Now you are starting to lose your family, friends, and Ally's to Artemis because they see you are a deranged fool that won't let something go that has been repaired."

They say all at once and I stare at them in sorrow. "You have no idea what I have lost trying to stop Artemis from killing everything I love in an effort to get me back!" I yell out and the earth itself quakes from my anger. "We do know that you have lost someone now that you lost before and this time she's not coming back." They say in unison and sadness. They start to disappear until its only me and Luke left.

"I am sorry it had to end like this old friend." he says with pure sorrow in his voice and vanishes. I bolt out of the dream and fasten my hands around something in an effort to get out my nightmare. I hear someone choking in the background but don't take notice. "Percy!" someone screams and I look up. Thalia is standing there in full battle regalia looking in horror at me.

I look down and my worst fears have come true, except in the absolute most horrible way they could come upon me. I look down to the strangled corpse of Luna my mate still being choked by my hands. I swiftly let go, fall to my knees, and stare at what I had done.

Someone else runs into the room and I hear a gasp and then someone picks me up and carries me to one of the medic bays and lays me down on a medical bed. As he lets me down I see it was Nico. before he can walk away I grab his sleeve and he looks at me in fear.

"They talked to me Nico, all of our dead friends and allies talked to me and told me I would lose someone I had already lost once, I didn't believe them." I say and let go and stare at the ceiling as the memory of Luna's corpse invades my mind over and over.

Somewhere in Jessica's camp...

I fall over as I feel pure horror, terror, and sorrow fill me even in the deepest depths of my body. I feel as if the world has ended and I have lost the most precious thing to me. " Luna." I say to myself and a bright light flashes through my eyes as I see Perseus wake up from a dream and wrap his hands around her neck snapping her neck in seconds.

The vision fades as I hear someone I presume is Thalia scream. I immediately get up and run to Jessica who was on break from watch duty. She smiled when she saw me but got a face of seriousness as I told her of my vision. "We must go to the brothers immediately!" I say quickly and impatiently and she nods. she grabs her pearl and transports us to the Sisters castle. I run until I reach the throne room and slam the door open.

The sisters look up in surprise and in seconds I feel a knife at my throat. "What are you doing here Ice?" Faydan's voice rings out from behind me and I mutter out "Luna." and he takes the knife off my throat. "What has happened to mother?" he says quickly but I shake my head.

"Naydan and Drayden need to be here brother." I say and he nods and howls. seconds later Drayden and Nayden run through the doors and look expectantly at Fadan. he points at me and says "Ice has had a vision of mother." he says and Drayden walks up to me and grabs my shoulders. "Ice what happened?" he says looking into my eyes and I look down. "I had a vision earlier today about our father and in it he woke up from some sort of nightmare and attacked the closest person who happened to be Luna. He strangled her and in seconds she had died." I say and Drayden collapsed on the floor and cried.

Nadan yelled out and slammed his hammers into the ground causing a small earthquake and letting out cuss words like a sailor. Fayden walks up to me and pulls me into a strong hug while I started to cry.

"I am sorry you had to see that Ice, I know you, Luna, and Perseus were close." he says and starts to cry with me. After a couple minutes of this Drayden gets up and grabs my shoulder. he leads me away into a room that I hadn't seen before. He then sat me down in a chair and then sat in a chair across from me.

"I believe we can trust you now but only because you immediately sought us out after you had the vision. What I am going to tell you might surprise you so don't yell." he says and I nod. "A couple years ago after Perseus took over the eastern continents, Artemis offered a treaty and a sincere apology from herself but Percy denied saying that he would rather kill his own family, friends, and soldiers than make a treaty with her, and he has done exactly what he said now." he says with a finality.

"This might sound crazy but we need to find Atlanis." I say and they nod. "Good idea, but will he listen to us after we have joined Artemis against Perseus?" he asks and I nod. "He will listen to me, if anyone." I say and they nod. "Then on to the Atlanis kingdom!" the brothers yell out in unison and we are about to leave when someone clears their throat.

We all look behind us to see the three sisters and Jessica with their arms crossed glaring at us. "Your not going without us are you?" Jessica asks menacingly and I signal to my brothers to not make Jessica mad, I have seen her mad once and the guy that did it can't have kids because of a couple arrows.

They shake their heads and all the girls smile. "Well good lets go." Mira says and gives Drayden a quick kiss before walking off with the other girls toward the entrance. The three brothers look at me and I say "what I have seen what she can do with an arrow and she has circumsized more men than I can count with one arrow." and they shiver slightly picturing it. We quickly run after the girls and get prepared.

at the border to Atlantis's kingdom...

We prepare for a battle that will most likely come the second we step into the border. I wait till they are ready and jump through the border. I reach the other side and a horrifying sight awaits me: The kingdoms village is utterly destroyed, the houses are torn to pieces as if made of paper, people litter the ground all with various injury's ranging from burning to beheaded.

I quickly run to the castle followed by the others and witness a battle of epic proportions. A dark figure that looked made of shadows was attacking Atlanis and seemed to be winning. I sent a ice beam at the figure and he dodged staring at me with red eyes that seemed to have no pupils. The sisters attacked but were sent flying back and landed unconscious in a heap. Suddenly I heard a roar and looked at the brothers. they had literal flames coming off of their eyes and mouth. The roar was loud enough to wake the sisters and they stared at their boyfriends in fear as they roared again. They grabbed each others hands and roared their loudest yet sending me flying into a wall.

I saw a bright light and heard a loud explosion and seconds later I open my eyes and nearly crap myself as I see a wolf the size of a construction dumpster climb out of the crater the explosion formed. It roared at the figure and he stepped back but it was too late.

"You dare touch the daughters of Artemis! You will face the wrath of the Chaos Wolf!" it said and dark energy formed around its mouth. It roared again letting all the energy loose. the energy slammed into the figure and kept going, slamming through the wall and into the castle walls. The figure collapsed and the wolf ran up to it and grabbed it holding he or she up for everyone to see. He threw it through the wall and the figure slowly got up.

"Soon Atlanis, we will meet again soon." it said and snapped its fingers disappearing in an instant. The wolf went on rampage and started to chase Ice until finally it caught him. it held him in its crushing grip and was about to throw him through a wall when the sisters yelled out in unison, "Drayden, Fayden, Nayden! Please stop!" I didn't know how that would help since they weren't here but where did they go, the wolf was where they were standing but that couldn't be... suddenly the wolf dropped himand started to shine. when the light disappeared the three boys were standing there. "Bet you didn't see that comin." Drayden said and then they collapsed.

in Perseus's medic bay...

3rd person pov

A scream is heard throughout the castle as Thalia walks into the medic bay to question Perseus about his previous actions only to find his bed empty except for a note that says continuessly, kill them all, kill them all, kill them all, kill them all.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm angry. I haven't gotten a quarter of the reviewers I got for the last story, or favorites, or follows! It kinda hurts my feelings especially since you people are the ones who wanted the sequel! Well either way same as last time please review. Also many thanks to PoseidonWrath for all the great help with story ideas and OC's! Seeya next chapter and please review!


End file.
